omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Giygas
|-|Giygas= |-|Giegue= Character Synopsis Giygas, also known as Giegue is the main antagonist in EarthBound Beginnings and EarthBound. Known as both the "Embodiment of Evil" and the "Universal Cosmic Destroyer", Giygas is an evil alien who, upon failing his original mission to reclaim the knowledge of PSI from humans, intends to sentence all of reality to the horror of infinite darkness. With an army of Starmen, Octobots and other deadly war machines, Giygas also uses his immense power to influence certain Earthlings to assist him, such as Pokey Minch and Geldegarde Monotoli. His influence also causes animals and people to become violent and distressed. He belongs to a race of aliens who originally had the power of PSI and, for unknown reasons, abducted humans in the 1900s and 198X. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 7-B | Low 2-C Verse: Earthbound Name: Originally Giegue, after gaining too much psychic energy, they became Giygas Gender: Male Age: Supposedly 80 or 90 Years Old | Indefinitable Classification: Universal Cosmic Destroyer, Entity "Made" of Evil, Almighty Idiot, Psychic Entity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Psychic Abilities (In the form of Psi Energy), Telepathy (Can telepathically speak with Ninten and the gang), Telekinesis (Has displayed this ability by lifting up entire ships with his mind), Invulnerability (In unable to be harmed and has to be pacified with the 8 melodies), Barrier Creation (Can create barriers that protect him with phsyical and psychic attacks), Can animate objects to make them living and even sentient, Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Has the abilit to alter one's emotions and make them immoral/evil) | All previous abilities increased to a unfathomable amount, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (As Giygas his body has basically been destroyed and now he exists as a entity of evil itself), Void Manipulation (Can swallow things into darkness where they are then erased from existence), Time Manipulation (Can attack throughout Time itself), Immunity to Soul and Mind Manipulation (Destroyed his soul and mind upon becoming Giygas), Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Regeneration (Low Godly, Giygas is said to still be alive after the event of Mother 2 where he was destroyed and killed on a near Conceptual Level, This is also explored in Mother 3 where Giygas was supposed to be the Final Boss of the game), Mind Manipulation (Can make people become more violent and filled with murderous intent), Omnipresence (Exists everywhere there is evil), Necromancy (Can reanimate the dead with his mere presence), Attack Reflection (Can reflect both Physical and Psychic attacks back at the enemy), Time Manipulation (Can attack from many years in the past, is able to destroy both Time and Space), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Space Manipulation (Can create a dimension of darkness were he fought the kids), Status Effect Inducement (Can cause Paralysis, Uncontrollable crying, One Hit Kill and Confusion), Ice Manipulation (Can completely freeze an enemy), Electricity Manipulation (Can use lighting capable of breaking both physical and psychic shields), Illusion Casting (Created the illusionary realm called Moonside) Destructive Ability: Small City Level '(At minimum superior to Thunder and Storm, who's capable of producing this level of energy from their storms. Vastly superior to Ninten, even calling his power insignificant in comparsion to his) | '''Universe Level+ '(Stated to have the potential to destroy the universe , by numerous characters and countless times. Infinitely superior to Ness, who couldn't even grasp the true form. Giygas is capable of attacking through Time and Space , from many years in the past ) 'Speed: Speed of Light '(Scaling off Nintendo and his party, who can dodge light based attacks from the K9000) | '''Omnipresent (His influence can be felt across all timelines and Space-Time Continuum as his essence is evil itself. Can be felt and even seen across all timelines which is further explored in Mother 3, tho his appearance canonically questionable) Lifting Ability:Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Small City Class| Universal+ Durability: Small City Level '(Was unaffected by everything the main party was throwing at him only being defeated due to being pacified with the 8 melodies) | '''Universe Level+ '(Can tank several hits from Ness who become one with the universe and had the power of everything in the universe itself. Was going to survive the end of the universe) '''Stamina: Limitless Range: Planetary '''(Was warping the planet itself and purging it to chaos from his mere presence) | '''Universal+ (His influence extends to the entirety of Mother and across the space-time continuum) Intelligence: Genius on a level beyond human comprehension | Almost completely mindless Weaknesses: '''The Eight Melodies | Paula's Prayer '''Versions: Giegue | Giygas Gallery Giegues.jpg|Giegue Art 1 Giegue X.jpg|Giegue Art 2 Giegue Xia.png|Giegue Art 3 GiygaS.jpg|Giygas Art Giygas Background.jpg|Fatally Wounded Giygas Giygas Fighting.jpg|Giygas Fighting The Chosen Four Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mother Series Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Villains Category:RPG Characters Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Abstract Beings Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Void Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Space Benders Category:Necromancers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Morality Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regenerators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Illusionist Category:Time Traveler Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:One Hit Kill Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2